


a picture's worth

by crookedspoon



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo [42]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, Gaming, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley likes bets, especially when the odds are in her favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a picture's worth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "Ancient times, Colors of the rainbow, Fight, Internet, One hundred pounds and no pennies, Stranger, Wicked Promises" at 1mw's [Drabble/Icon Challenge: Day 2](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1094961.html) and "Winners and Losers" at genprompt-bingo Round 2.

In the early days of online gaming, a request like "tits or gtfo" didn't raise eyebrows – still doesn't, expected as it had been to assess your opponent's sex (and with it your chances of winning because everyone knew girls can't play). It's just, with the advent of affordable MMORPGs, Harley's hardly the only thing with tits haunting the PvP servers. There are people from all walks of life and all kinds of backgrounds, not just pasty white boys with too much free time.

_Benjamin says you're no chick._

Quite the sum for a picture. _Beat me and I'll show ya. ♥_


End file.
